wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Elegy 6.2: Sa'Khan Quadrant
Border Zone Border Zone is a codename for Qual'n'Rahn, a Kilrathi-controlled star system located in the Sa'Khan Quadrant that features an agricultural world with the same Kilrathi name. The codename originated during Operation Thor's Hammer, when Confederation fleet planners originally believed that this was the first Kilrathi star system infiltrated by TCS Tiger's Claw and the Reavers; it was later proven via Kilrathi records after the war that the star system visited was in fact K'ta Mek in Antares Quadrant (which has almost a completely identical stellar configuration to Qual'n'Rahn, hence the confusion). (History, During the War, Current Status) 56 ships per day, population 1296k, 17th largest economy at 19.92G capital named after Kt'lan nar Tsahl, a warrior who served in the Vega Campaign and later opened the a trading post there. Akrah tea and livestock are chief exports. Have zombie problems after a visiting nar Sutaghi group came for the local Akrah festival; haven't cared for the Sutaghi since. Mention the weather. Nav Point Reference *'Nav 1 (34x33)': Qual'n'Rahn Agricultural World. *'Nav 2 (58x31)': Nav Point. *'Nav 3 (70x44)': Jump to Qua'lat System. *'Hidden Nav 1 (52x39)': Asteroid Field between Nav 1 and Nav 3. Facilities and Commodities *Qual'n'Rahn (PSC 22 Liquid Planet, Population: 1,296,100, K0V Primary / 0.748 AU Distant, Density 1.15 Earth, Volume 1.08*1022 m3, Radius 13,712.34 km, Mass 6.85*1025 kg (11.47 Earths), Surface Gravity 2.48 G, Orbital Period 261.001 Earth Days, Sidereal Rotation Period 16.38 hr / Retrograde Rotation, Axial Tilt 4°, Atmosphere (Very Thick): Nitrogen/Oxygen, Hydrosphere (79%): Water, Lithosphere (84%): Silicon/Copper/Iron, Biodensity 69%, Categorical Temperature: Temperate to Tropical, Moderate Vulcanism/Moderate Seismicity/Very Violent Global Weather). **Skabak Kt'lan (Population: 30,082 (Large Town); 95.84% Kilrathi, 2.66% Terran (Confederation), 1.50% Other; Government: Council (Local Clan Leaders); ECON -10; CLTR +5; ORDR -25; INFO +0; CRPT -10; Qualities: Hunted Citizenry (White Zombies), Intolerant (nar Sutaghi), Intolerant (nar Sihkag), Tourist Trap (Arakh Festival); Item Limit: 16/¤3,250; Buy-Back Limit: ¤16,250; Meals: Moderate Quality; Lodging: 3-Star; Medical: Major Surgery; Repairs: None; Major NPCs: 3/600, 13/500, 26/200, 52/100; Lifeform Encounter Modifier: +5). ***Guild Offices: Mercenaries Guild ***Corporate Offices: Broken Claw Agency, Bronte Corporation ***Outfitters: Armor, Clothing/Containers, Comestibles, Communication Technologies ***Other Facilities: Clinic ***Kilrathi Clan Representation: nar Ki'ra, nar Kur'u'tak, nar Kiranka, nar Raghitagha. ***'Available Commodities at Campaign Onset': **** Liquor - ¤42, 7 units Cephid 17 Cephid 17 is a star system in the Sa'Khan Quadrant. Its name in Kilrathi is T'rel Khar and it features an Agricultural World of the same name. (History, During the War, Current Status) 57 ships per day, population 924k, 21st largest economy at 16.49G Nav Point Reference *'Nav 1 (0x12)': Nav Point (Jump to Gorth System, Tr'K H'hra Quadrant, M'Shrak Sector). *'Nav 2 (53x40)': Nav Point (Jump to Paghk System, Dath'que Quadrant, M'Shrak Sector). *'Nav 3 (59x20)': Nav Point (Jump to Tr'K H'hra (1) System, Tr'K H'hra Quadrant, M'Shrak Sector). *'Nav 4 (94x67)': Jump to Valgard System. *'Nav 5 (95x93)': Jump to Bifrost System / Asteroid Field. *'Nav 6 (18x77)': T'rel Khar Agricultural World. *'Hidden Nav 1 (43x48)': Asteroid Field between Nav 1 and Nav 4, Nav 1 and Nav 5, and Nav 3 and Nav 6. Facilities and Commodities *T'rel Khar (PSC 17 Liquid Planet, Population: 924,600, K6V Primary (M2V Secondary) / 0.61 AU Distant, Density 1.00 Earth, Volume 5.71*1020 m3, Radius 5146.55 km, Mass 3.15*1024 kg (0.53 Earths), Surface Gravity 0.81 G, Orbital Period 171.27 Earth days, Sidereal Rotation Period 12,331.4 hr / Retrograde Rotation, Axial Tilt 5°, Atmosphere (Moderate): Nitrogen/Oxygen, Hydrosphere (88%): Water, Lithosphere (59%): Copper/Cobalt/Strontium, Biodensity 18%, Categorical Temperature: Arctic to Tropical, Moderate Vulcanism/Light Seismicity/Calm Global Weather). **Hath Rugalgaxath (Population: 26,525 (Large Town); 92.75 Kilrathi, 2.32% Terran (UBW), 4.93% Other; Government: Autocrat (Town Brajakhahr); ECON +10; CLTR +5; ORDR +15; INFO -10; CRPT +10; Qualities: Backwater, Isolated, Strategic; Item Limit: 21/¤3,575; Buy-Back Limit: ¤16,250; Meals: Moderate Quality; Lodging: 3-Star; Medical: None; Repairs: None; Major NPCs: 3/600, 13/500, 26/200, 52/100). ***Guild Offices: Merchants Guild, Thieves Guild ***Corporate Offices: Guinterin Combine ***Outfitters: Weaponry, Comestibles, Scanners/Computer Technologies, Communication Technologies, Medicine/Medical Technologies, Weapon Accessories/Ammo/Batteries ***Other Facilities: None ***Kilrathi Clan Representation: All except nar Qarg. ***'Available Commodities at Campaign Onset': **** Construction Equipment - ¤124, 35 units **** Generic Foods - ¤48, 92 units **** Pets - ¤99, 96 units Lennox Lennox is a star system in the Sa'Khan Quadrant, also known as Ko'bar Pakh in Kilrathi. It features the agricultural world of Campsie and Marcinko Station, a Confederation-buiilt and operated Halsey-type Naval Base (#8). (History, During the War, Current Status) 158 ships per day, population 2256k, 8th largest economy at 45.3G Settled 2622 Bronte still largely runs main settlement despite recent corporate takeover by Hurston. Nav Point Reference *'Nav 1 (28x26)': Jump to Pasqual System. *'Nav 2 (49x23)': Jump to Masa System. *'Nav 3 (67x68)': Marcinko Station. *'Nav 4 (95x66)': Campsie. *'Nav 5 (98x79)': Nav Point (Jump to Segallion System, Downing Quadrant, Vega Sector). *'Nav 6 (66x98)': Jump to Torgo System. *'Hidden Nav 1 (87x66)': Ambush Point Between Nav 3 and Nav 4 and Between Nav 2 and Nav 5. Facilities and Commodities *''System Demographics - 56.57% Terran (UBW), 28.29% Terran (Confederation), 15.14% Other.'' *Marcinko Station (Population: 13,748 (Small Town); 79.34% Terran (Confederation), 8.81% Terran (UBW), 4.83% Kilrathi, 7.02% Other; Government: Autocrat (Base CO); ECON +15; CLTR +5; ORDR +10; INFO +10; CRPT +0; Qualities: Military Installation, Strategic; Item Limit: 12/¤1,430; Buy-Back Limit: ¤6,500; Meals: Moderate Quality; Lodging: 2-Star; Medical: Minor Surgery; Repairs: Vehicle; Major NPCs: 3/500, 12/400, 24/200, 48/100). **Guild Offices: Merchants Guild, Thieves Guild **Corporate Offices: Bartok Industries, Bronte Corporation, AMQ Research, Paulsen Kinetics, Persotech **Outfitters: Weaponry, Tools/Wilderness Gear, Communication Technologies, Medicine/Medical Technologies, Weapon Accessories/Ammo/Batteries **Other Facilities: Clinic, Ship Dealer, Bar **Kilrathi Clan Representation: nar Kiranka, nar Sutaghi. **'Available Commodities at Campaign Onset': *** Weaponry - ¤297, 230 units *Campsie (PSC 21 Liquid Planet, Population: 2,242,000, M2V Primary (M7V Secondary) 0.24 AU Distant, Density 0.95 Earth, Volume 8.59*1021 m3, Radius 12,704.81 km, Mass 4.50*1025 kg (7.54 Earths), Surface Gravity 1.90 G, Orbital Period 51.69 Earth Days, Sidereal Rotation Period 1,260.64 hr / Standard Rotation, Axial Tilt 7°, Atmosphere (Thick): Nitrogen/Oxygen, Hydrosphere (65%): Water, Lithosphere (83%): Silicon/Halite/Carbon, Biodensity 75%, Categorical Temperature: Temperate to Searing, Moderate Vulcanism/Light Seismicity/Moderate Global Weather) **New Lennoxtown (Population: 91,256 (Small City); 79.34% Terran (UBW), 8.81% Kilrathi, 11.85% Other; Capital District: Government: Overlord (Hurston Dynamics CEO); ECON +20; CLTR -15; ORDR +0; INFO +10; CRPT +25; Qualities: Asocial, Infamous, Strategic, Tourist Trap; Item Limit: 22/¤8,000; Buy-Back Limit: ¤48,750; Corporate District: Government: Syndicate (Bronte Corporation); ECON +0; CLTR +15; ORDR -30; INFO +20; CRPT +30; Qualities: Depressed, Infamous, Impoverished, Seat of Learning; Item Limit: 25/¤2,750; Buy-Back Limit: ¤24,375; Meals: High Quality; Lodging: 4-Star; Medical: None; Repairs: None; Major NPCs: 1/800, 5/700, 23/600, 46/300, 92/100; Lifeform Encounter Modifier -15). ***Guild Offices: Merchants Guild, Mercenaries Guild ***Corporate Offices: Hurston Dynamics, Bartok Industries, Bronte Corporation, Paulsen Kinetics. ***Outfitters: Armor, Tools/Wilderness Gear, Communication Technologies, Weapon Accessories/Ammo/Batteries ***Other Facilities: None ***Kilrathi Clan Representation: nar Caxki, nar Qarg, nar Ki'ra, nar Kur'u'tak, nar Raghitagha, nar Sihkag. ***''Transportation Available: Average Quality'' ***'Available Commodities at Campaign Onset': **** Construction Equipment - ¤132, 55 units **** Factory Equipment - ¤129, 30 units **** Luxury Foods - ¤87, 80 units **Muir (Population: 23,471 (Large Town); 78.65% Terran (UBW), 8.55% Kilrathi, 12.80% Other; Government: Council (City Council); ECON +5; CLTR +5; ORDR -5; INFO -5; CRPT +10; Qualities: Asocial, Infamous, Intolerant (nar Sutaghi); Item Limit: 18/¤4,225; Buy-Back Limit: ¤24,375; Meals: Moderate Quality; Lodging: 3-Star; Medical: Major Surgery; Repairs: None; Major NPCs: 1/700, 4/600, 16/500, 32/200, 64/100; Lifeform Encounter Modifier -5). ***Guild Offices: Merchants Guild ***Corporate Offices: Guinterin Combine, Bartok Industries, Bronte Corporation, Rondell Corporation, Persotech ***Outfitters: Clothing/Containers, Tools/Wilderness Gear, Comestibles, Scanners/Computer Technologies, Medicine/Medical Technologies, Weapon Accessories/Ammo/Batteries ***Other Facilities: Clinic ***Kilrathi Clan Representation: nar Caxki, nar Qarg, nar Ki'ra, nar Kur'u'tak, nar Kiranka. ***''Transportation Available: Low Quality'' ***'Available Commodities at Campaign Onset': **** Generic Foods - ¤75, 61 units. **** Pets - ¤109, 7 units. Masa Masa is a star system in the Sa'Khan Quadrant. It is rarely referred to by its Kilrathi name, Ko'bar Tahn; even the Cats find the word "Masa" easier to pronounce. The system features Masa Spacelab, an orbital space laboratory, and the Border Worlds colonial world of Masa III. (History, During the War, Current Status) 39 ships per day, population 2k, 9th lowest economy at 1.31G Nav Point Reference *'Nav 1 (7x1)': Jump to Nav 6. *'Nav 2 (17x1)': Jump to Lennox System. *'Nav 3 (42x31)': Nav Point (Jump to Hawkins System, Downing Quadrant, Vega Sector). *'Nav 4 (68x41)': Jump to Silenos System. *'Nav 5 (77x50)': Masa Spacelab. *'Nav 6 (88x64)': Jump to Nav 1. *'Nav 7 (90x74)': Masa III. *'Nav 8 (6x84)': Nav Point (Jump to Tyr System, Downing Quadrant, Vega Sector) / Asteroid Field. Facilities and Commodities *''System Demographics - 71.81% Terran (UBW), 17.95% Kilrathi, 10.24% Other.'' *Masa Spacelab (Population: 332 (Settlement); 95.66% Terran (UBW), 1.63% Kilrathi, 2.71% Other; Government: Council (Hurston Science Team); ECON -15; CLTR +5; ORDR -30; INFO -40; CRPT -15; Qualities: Backwater; Item Limit: 3/¤15; Buy-Back Limit: ¤150; Meals: Low Quality; Lodging: 0-Star; Medical: None; Repairs: None; Major NPCs: 2/100). **Guild Offices: Mercenaries Guild, Thieves Guild **Corporate Offices: Hurston Dynamics, Bronte Corporation **Outfitters: Weaponry, Armor, Clothing/Containers, Comestibles, Communication Technologies, Medicine/Medical Technologies, Weapon Accessories/Ammo/Batteries **Other Facilities: Ship Dealer **Kilrathi Clan Representation: nar Qarg, nar Raghitagha. **'Available Commodities at Campaign Onset': *** None *Masa III (PSC 15 Rock Planet, Population: 1,836, M6V Primary (M9V Secondary) / 0.18 AU Distant, Density 0.9 Earth, Volume 1.53*1020 m3, Radius 3,317.93 km, Mass 7.59*1023 kg (0.13 Earths), Surface Gravity 0.47 G, Orbital Period 37.72 Earth Days, Sidereal Rotation Period 603.49 hr / Standard Rotation, Axial Tilt 6°, Atmosphere (Thin): Nitrogen/Oxygen, Hydrosphere (8%): Water, Lithosphere (1%): Sulfur/Uranium/Calcium, Biodensity 40%, Categorical Temperature: Arctic to Searing, No Vulcanism/No Seismicity/Calm Global Weather). **Granero (Population: 1,836 (Village); 67.48% Terran (UBW), 20.92% Kilrathi, 11.60% Other; Government: Council (City Council); ECON +0; CLTR +20; ORDR +0; INFO -10; CRPT -35; Qualities: Charitable, Charitable; Item Limit: 13/¤325; Buy-Back Limit: ¤1,600; Meals: Moderate Quality; Lodging: 1-Star; Medical: None; Repairs: Vehicle; Major NPCs: 1/400, 4/300, 8/100). ***Guild Offices: None ***Corporate Offices: Guinterin Combine, Rondell Corporation, AMQ Research, Persotech ***Outfitters: Clothing/Containers, Comestibles, Scanners/Computer Technologies, Communication Technologies, Medicine/Medical Technologies ***Other Facilities: Ship Dealer ***Kilrathi Clan Representation: nar Qarg, nar Kiranka, nar Raghitagha, nar Sutaghi. ***''Available Transportation: Freight Only''. ***'Available Commodities at Campaign Onset': **** Pets - ¤86, 28 units **** Luxury Foods - ¤61, 40 units Pasqual Pasqual is a star system in the Sa'Khan Quadrant; its Kilrathi name is T'kon-Sa. Its best known feature is the planet Pasqual X, the de facto new homeworld of the Kilrathi and host to Pasqual Station in orbit, both of which are known amongst the Kilrathi as T'Kon-Sa Du and T'kon-Saari respectively. (History, During the War, Current Status) 52 ships per day, population 29k, 26th largest economy at 13.52G Nav Point Reference *'Nav 1 (1x15)': Jump to Lennox System / Asteroid Field. *'Nav 2 (31x48)': Asteroid Field. *'Nav 3 (84x11)': Pasqual Station. *'Nav 4 (90x5)': Pasqual X. *'Nav 5 (77x61)': Jump to T'kon Meth System. *'Nav 6 (86x89)': Jump to Tas Mahran System. *'Nav 7 (61x81)': Jump to Orestes System. Facilities and Commodities *''System Demographics - 90.35% Kilrathi, 7.53% Terran (UBW), 2.12% Other.'' *Pasqual Station ** (Population: 25,291 (Large Town); 78.95% Kilrathi, 7.45% Terran (UBW), 13.60% Other; Government: Council (Leaders of the Great Clans); ECON +15; CLTR +30; ORDR +5; INFO +5; CRPT +5; Qualities: Isolated, Prosperous, Seat of Learning (Ikdai Ik'nar); Item Limit: 19/¤4,225; Buy-Back Limit: ¤24,375; Meals: Moderate Quality; Lodging: 3-Star; Medical: Major Surgery; Repairs: Vehicle; Major NPCs: 1/700, 4/600, 16/500, 32/200, 64/100). **Guild Offices: Merchants Guild **Corporate Offices: Broken Claw Agency, Guinterin Combine, Hurston Dynamics, Bartok Industries, Bronte Corporation, Persotech **Outfitters: Clothing/Containers, Tools/Wilderness Gear, Scanners/Computer Technologies, Communication Technologies, Weapon Accessories/Ammo/Batteries **Other Facilities: Hospital, Bank, Ship Dealer, Bar **Kilrathi Clan Representation: All. ***''Transportation Available: Low Quality'' **'Available Commodities at Campaign Onset': *** Weaponry - ¤365, 41 units *Pasqual X (PSC 19 Molten Planet, Population: 3,423, A5II Primary / 32.637 AU Distant, Density 1.0 Earth, Volume 2.46*1021 m3, Radius 8,374.31 km, Mass 1.36*1025 kg (2.27 Earths), Surface Gravity 1.32 G, Orbital Period 52.74 Earth years, Sidereal Rotation Period 23.25 hr / Standard Rotation, Axial Tilt 16°, Atmosphere (Thin): Oxygen, Carbon Dioxide, Hydrosphere (5%): Water, Lithosphere (37%): Aluminum/Lead/Borax, Biodensity 5%, Categorical Temperature: Temperate to Searing, Extreme Vulcanism/Heavy Seismicity/Calm Global Weather). **Rahras Pukcal (Population: 3,423 (Village); 95.60% Kilrathi, 2.36% Terran (Confederation/UBW), 2.04% Other; Government: Theocracy (Cult of Sivar); ECON -15; CLTR -5; ORDR +0; INFO +10; CRPT -20; Qualities: Depressed, Holy Site (Sivaran Amphitheater); Item Limit: 100/¤244; Buy-Back Limit: ¤1,200; Meals: Moderate Quality; Lodging: 1-Star; Medical: Minor Surgery; Repairs: Vehicle; Major NPCs: 2/400, 8/300, 16/100; Lifeform Encounter Modifier: -5). ***Guild Offices: Mercenaries Guild ***Corporate Offices: Bronte Corporation, Paulsen Kinetics ***Outfitters: Armor, Clothing/Containers, Tools/Wilderness Gear, Comestibles, Communication Technologies, Medicine/Medical Technologies, Weapon Accessories/Ammo/Batteries ***Other Facilities: Clinic, Bank, Ship Dealer ***Kilrathi Clan Representation: nar Qarg, nar Ki'ra, 'nar'' Kur'u'tak, nar Kiranka, nar Sihkag.'' ***''Transportation Available: Freight Only'' ***'Available Commodities at Campaign Onset': **** Pre-Fabs - ¤34, 29 units **** Holographics - ¤374, 45 units **** Medical Equipment - ¤374, 51 units **** Artwork - ¤68, 75 units **** Movies - ¤23, 41 units Qual'lat Qual'lat is a star system in the Sa'Khan Quadrant. It features the Kilrathi Agricultural World of Qual'lat Tre and Qual'lat Kes, a Kilrathi Pleasure World. (History, During the War, Current Status) 98 ships per day, population 881k, 7th largest economy at 47.64G Some pretty good commerce going on between the two worlds - Tre primarily exports Ak'rah, used heavily on Kes. Kes's capital is a mecca for bloodsport; its second largest town is known for its debauchery. Nav Point Reference *'Nav 1 (4x43)': Qual'lat Tre Agricultural World. *'Nav 2 (28x98)': Jump to Valgard System. *'Nav 3 (41x71)': Qual'lat Kes Pleasure World. *'Nav 4 (43x96)': Nav Point (Jump to Tr'K H'hra (1) System, M'Shrak Sector) / Asteroid Field. *'Nav 5 (60x64)': Nav Point (Jump to Hawkins System, Vega Sector) / Asteroid Field. *'Nav 6 (83x45)': Jump to Border Zone System. *'Nav 7 (87x48)': Jump to T'Kon Meth System. *'Hidden Nav 1 (21x84)': Asteroid Field. Facilities and Commodities *''System Demographics - 74.20% Kilrathi, 18.55% Terran (Border Worlds), 7.25% Other.'' *Qual'lat Tre (PSC 19 Liquid Planet, Population: 731,600, M1V Primary / 0.19 AU Distant, Density 1.2 Earth, Volume 1.61*1021 m3, Radius 7,270.75 km, Mass 1.07*1025 kg (1.78 Earths), Surface Gravity 1.37 G, Orbital Period 45.23 Earth days, Sidereal Rotation Period 1,085.59 hr / Standard Rotation, Axial Tilt 6°, Atmosphere (Moderate): Nitrogen/Oxygen, Hydrosphere (63%): Water, Lithosphere (69%): Platinum/Antimony/Copper, Biodensity 69%, Categorical Temperature: Temperate to Searing, No Vulcanism/Light Seismicity/Calm Global Weather). **Ak'rah (Population: 73,160 (Large Town); 95.63% Kilrathi, 1.81% Terran (UBW), 2.56% Other; Government: Autocrat (Community Brajakhar); ECON +30; CLTR +5; ORDR +5; INFO +5; CRPT +5; Qualities: Prosperous, Strategic, Tourist Trap (Thrakak'rah Brewery); Item Limit: 19/¤5,200; Buy-Back Limit: ¤19,500; Meals: Moderate Quality; Lodging: 3-Star; Medical: None; Repairs: None; Major NPCs: 2/600, 8/500, 16/200, 32/100; Lifeform Encounter Modifier: -15). ***Guild Offices: Merchants Guild ***Corporate Offices: Broken Claw Agency, Rondell Corporation ***Outfitters: Comestibles, Communication Technologies, Medicine/Medical Technologies ***Other Facilities: Bank, Bar ***Kilrathi Clan Representation: nar Caxki, nar Qarg, nar Ki'ra, nar Kiranka, nar Sutaghi. ***''Transport Available: Low Quality'' ***'Available Commodities at Campaign Onset': **** Construction Equipment - ¤173, 19 units **** Generic Foods - ¤99, 75 units **** Liquor - ¤58, 65 units **** Pets - ¤136, 58 units *Qual'lat Kes (PSC 18 Liquid Planet, Population: 149,320, M1V Primary / 0.20 AU Distant, Density 1.0 Earth, Volume 8.04*1020 m3, Radius 5,768.41 km, Mass 4.43*1024 kg (0.74 Earths), Surface Gravity 0.91 G, Orbital Period 48.61 Earth years, Sidereal Rotation Period 1,166.67 hr / Standard Rotation, Axial Tilt 9°, Atmosphere (Moderate): Oxygen/Hydrogen, Hydrosphere (52%): Water, Lithosphere (28%): Halite/Silver/Mercury, Biodensity 49%, Categorical Temperature: Arctic to Searing, No Vulcanism/No Seismicity/Calm Global Weather). **Ka'rax (Population: 84,618 (Small City); 79.48% Kilrathi, 8.61% Varni/Wu, 11.91% Other; Brajakh District: Government: Overlord (Kalhathsahr dai Qual'lat); ECON +15; CLTR -10; ORDR -10; INFO +0; CRPT +0; Qualities: Holy Site (Temple of Sivar), Plagued, Infamous, Strategic; Item Limit: 29/¤6,000; Buy-Back Limit: ¤48,750; Ek'hath District: Government: Syndicate ; ECON +20; CLTR +5; ORDR -55; INFO +0; CRPT +10; Qualities: Infamous, Plagued, Prosperous, Strategic; Item Limit: 17/¤7,500; Buy-Back Limit: ¤65,000; Meals: High Quality; Lodging: 4-Star; Medical: None; Repairs: None; Major NPCs: 1/800, 7/700, 28/600, 56/300, 112/100; Lifeform Encounter Modifier: -15). ***Guild Offices: None ***Corporate Offices: Broken Claw Agency, Persotech ***Outfitters: Weaponry, Armor, Tools/Wilderness Gear ***Other Facilities: Bar ***Kilrathi Clan Representation: nar Qarg, nar Kiranka, nar Raghitagha, nar Sihkag. ***'Transportation Available: Average Quality' ***'Available Commodities at Campaign Onset': **** Construction Equipment - ¤150, 88 units **** Games - ¤55, 130 units **** Liquor - ¤72, 60 units **Brajakh Rax (Population: 27,022 (Large Town); 79.05% Kilrathi, 9.49% Varni/Wu, 11.46% Other; Government: Council (Rax'hrar); ECON +15; CLTR +30; ORDR -20; INFO -5; CRPT +5; Qualities: Infamous, Strategic, Tourist Trap (Kh'karav District); Item Limit: 18/¤5,200; Buy-Back Limit: ¤24,375; Meals: Moderate Quality; Lodging: 3-Star; Medical: None; Repairs: Vehicle; Major NPCs: 1/700, 4/600, 16/500, 32/200, 64/100; Lifeform Encounter Modifier: -5). ***Guild Offices: None ***Corporate Offices: Broken Claw Agency, Bronte Corporation ***Outfitters: Weaponry, Armor, Comestibles, Scanners/Computer Technologies, Communication Technologies, Medicine/Medical Technologies ***Other Facilities: Ship Dealer, Bar ***Kilrathi Clan Representation: nar Qarg, nar Kur'u'tak, nar Kiranka, nar Sihkag. ***'Transportation Available: Low Quality' ***'Available Commodities at Campaign Onset': **** Games - ¤53, 100 units **** Movies - ¤67, 21 units **** Plaything™ - ¤54, 116 units Silenos Silenos is an uninhabited star system in the Sa'Khan Quadrant, It is also sometimes known by its Kilrathi name, Ko'bar Mek. The system serves as a transfer station between the Torgo, Masa, Orestes, Valgard and T'Rel Meh systems. It's noteworthy due to the presence of a system-wide nebula. (History, During the War, Current Status) 148 ships per day, uninhabited Nav Point Reference *'Nav 1 (07x07)': Jump to Orestes System. *'Nav 2 (69x03)': Jump to Valgard System. *'Nav 3 (12x28)': Jump to T'Rel Meh System. *'Nav 4 (10x52)': Jump to Masa System. *'Nav 5 (78x58)': Jump to Torgo System. Facilities and Commodities *None T'Rel Meh T'Rel Meh is a star system in the Sa'Khan Quadrant. It features Ek'hradakrah, a mining base. (History, During the War, Current Status) 48 ships per day, population 4k, 14th lowest economy at 2.098G Jezebel pirate clan been attempting to takeover the base for some time; so far the populace has resisted but their raids are becoming more effective with time, might only be a matter of time before they're successful. Nav Point Reference *'Nav 1 (1x29)': Jump to Valgard System. *'Nav 2 (45x43)': Ek'hradakrah Mining Base. *'Nav 3 (74x36)': Jump to Vigrid System. *'Nav 4 (50x86)': Jump to Silenos System. Facilities and Commodities *Ek'hradakrah (Population: 3,743 (Village); 58.99% Kilrathi, 29.49% Terran (UBW), 11.52% Other; Government: Council (Local Mining Union); ECON -35; CLTR -20; ORDR -20; INFO +5; CRPT +0; Qualities: Depressed, Hunted Citizenry (Jezebels); Item Limit: 9/¤179; Buy-Back Limit: ¤1,200; Meals: Moderate Quality; Lodging: 1-Star; Medical: Minor Surgery; Repairs: Vehicle; Major NPCs: 2/400, 11/300, 22/100). **Guild Offices: Mercenaries Guild **Corporate Offices: Broken Claw Agency, Paulsen Kinetics, Persotech **Outfitters: Weaponry, Clothing/Containers, Scanners/Computer Technologies, Weapon Accessories/Ammo/Batteries **Other Facilities: Clinic, Ship Dealer, Bar **Kilrathi Clan Representation: All, except nar Kiranka. **'Available Commodities at Campaign Onset': *** Space Salvage - ¤215, 36 units *** Gems - ¤577, 118 units T'kon T'kon is an uninhabited star system in the Sa'Khan Quadrant. It mainly serves as a transfer station between the adjacent T'kon Meth and T'kon H'hra star systems. (History, During the War, Current Status) 59 ships per day, uninhabited Another potential "meeting place" system. Nav Point Reference *'Nav 1 (10x49)': Jump to T'kon Meth System. *'Nav 2 (30x35)': Jump to T'kon H'hra System. *'Hidden Nav 1 (75x33)': Ambush Point. Facilities and Commodities *None T'kon H'hra T'kon H'hra is a star system in the Sa'Khan Quadrant. It features the T'kon H'hra Military Salvage Yard. (History, During the War, Current Status) 59 ships per day, population 69k, 15th largest economy at 23.7G Lot of refugees here - families of those whose ships were decommissioned. Many are dishonored. Broken Claw attempts to maintain order, and does in administrative levels, but refugees remain unruly, with some Sivarists setting up a temple here and one refugee having claimed possession of the Qith'rak Sivar, a holy relic of significance similar to the Shroud of Turin or Spear of Destiny. Nav Point Reference *'Nav 1 (2x49)': Jump to T'kon System / Asteroid Field. *'Nav 2 (64x65)': T'kon H'hra Military Salvage Yard *'Hidden Nav 1 (33x57)': Asteroid Field. Facilities and Commodities *T'kon H'hra Military Salvage Yard (Population: 69,257 (Small City); 92.38% Kilrathi, 7.62% Other; Administrative District: Government: Council (Broken Claw Agency Representatives); ECON +15; CLTR +35; ORDR +0; INFO +10; CRPT +5; Qualities: Infamous, Military Installation, Prosperous, Seat of Learning (Broken Claw Vo-Tech); Item Limit: 30/¤8,000; Buy-Back Limit: ¤65,000; Refugee District: Government: Anarchy; ECON -30; CLTR -5; ORDR -35; INFO +10; CRPT +20; Qualities: Anarchy, Depressed, Holy Site (Temple of Sivar), Holy Site (Shrine of the Qith'rak Sivar); Item Limit: 30/¤3,750; Buy-Back Limit: ¤24,375; Meals: High Quality; Lodging: 4-Star; Medical: None; Repairs: None; Major NPCs: 1/800, 5/700, 22/600, 44/300, 88/100). **Guild Offices: Mercenaries Guild **Corporate Offices: Broken Claw Agency, Paulsen Kinetics **Outfitters: Weaponry, Armor, Clothing/Containers, Scanners/Computer Technologies, Communication Technologies, Medicine/Medical Technologies **Other Facilities: None **Kilrathi Clan Representation: nar Ki'ra, nar Kur'u'tak, nar Kiranka, nar Sihkag. **'Available Commodities at Campaign Onset': *** Communications Equipment - ¤61, 30 units T'kon Meth T'kon Meth is an uninhabited star system in the Sa'Khan Quadrant. Its main feature is an uncharted Neutron Star in the system's center. (History, During the War, Current Status) 70 ships per day, uninhabited Nav Point Reference *'Nav 1 (0x16)': Jump to T'kon System. *'Nav 2 (73x48)': Nav Point. *'Nav 3 (67x99)': Jump to Qual'lat System. *'Nav 4 (17x99)': Jump to Pasqual System. *'Hidden Nav 1 (46x73)': Neutron Star between Nav 1 and Nav 3 and between Nav 2 and Nav 4. Facilities and Commodities *None Tas Mahran Tas Mahran is a star system in the Sa'Khan Quadrant. It features Mahran, a refinery base. (History, During the War, Current Status) 14 ships per day, population 6k, 18th lowest economy at 3.53G Nav Point Reference *'Nav 1 (69x90)': Jump to Pasqual System. *'Nav 2 (25x61)': Mahran Refinery. Facilities and Commodities *Mahran Refinery (Population: 5,814 (Small Town); 75.18% Kilrathi, 18.80% Terran (UBW), 6.02% Other; Government: Syndicate (Bronte Corporation); ECON -5; CLTR +5; ORDR -30; INFO +10; CRPT +15; Qualities: Depressed, Isolated; Item Limit: 13/¤975; Buy-Back Limit: ¤4,875; Meals: Moderate Quality; Lodging: 2-Star; Medical: None; Repairs: None; Major NPCs: 2/500, 10/400, 20/200, 40/100). **Guild Offices: Thieves Guild **Corporate Offices: Bronte Corporation **Outfitters: Armor, Clothing/Containers, Tools/Wilderness Gear, Comestibles, Communication Technologies **Other Facilities: None **Kilrathi Clan Representation: nar Kur'u'tak, nar Kiranka, nar Raghitagha, nar Sutaghi. **'Available Commodities at Campaign Onset': *** Medical Equipment - ¤375, 75 units Valgard Valgard is a commonly applied code name to a star system in the Sa'Khan Quadrant. It features Skafloc, a mining base, and Valgard Military Prison, which in addition to its function as a prison acts as the main Confederation military installation in the Quadrant. The system was first called "Valgard" during Operation Thor's Hammer; prior to that time, the system had only a Kilrathi designation - T'rel H'hra - which is the system's actual name. Valgard was first occupied by the Kilrathi during their initial conquest of Epsilon Sector and remained firmly in their hands throughout the Terran-Kilrathi War. In 2654, TCS Tiger's Claw pursued KIS Sivar through the system in retaliation for the destruction of the colony on Goddard II. Having earlier destroyed the original Bifrost Supply Depot, Tiger's Claw used the opportunity to engage and destroy multiple Kilrathi vessels low on fuel and supplies used in the defense of Sivar, ultimately setting the stage for the dreadnought's destruction in the adjacent Vigrid (T'rel Pakh) system. This action was the only major Confederation incursion into the system during the war. As a provision of the Treaty of Torgo (Ko'bar Yagar), the Confederation took over ownership of a number of pre-designated Kilrathi outposts in the former Empire; a detention facility in the system was among those bases claimed, which the Confederation repurposed into the Valgard Military Prison facility. A few years later, TCES operatives located a large asteroid in the system suitable for mining, and construction of Skafloc mining base began; Skafloc became operational in 2674. Despite the Confederation presence, the system is still considered Kilrathi territory; the bulk of Skafloc's workers are in fact Kilrathi who eke out a pittance in the mines to try and support their hrai. Valgard has become the de facto destination for those Kilrathi in the Terran spheres of influence who disrupt the peace and its number of Kilrathi inmates has steadily risen to over 150,000, with the prison nearing capacity. A Sivarist cult has been allowed to operate among the prison population (to the annoyance of Terran milita groups stationed there) in order to help keep the inmates in line; so far this policy has met with mixed success. 347 ships per day, population 246k, 4th largest economy at 51.1G Nav Point Reference *'Nav 1 (48x7)': Skafloc Mining Base. *'Nav 2 (48x9)': Jump to Cephid 17 System. *'Nav 3 (64x29)': Nav Point *'Nav 4 (94x15)': Jump to T'Rel Meh System. *'Nav 5 (99x22)': Jump to Silenos System / Asteroid Field. *'Nav 6 (93x40)': Asteroid Field. *'Nav 7 (96x82)': Jump to Qual'lat System. *'Nav 8 (86x72)': Valgard Military Prison / Minefield. *'Nav 9 (70x94)': Jump to Bifrost System. *'Nav 10 (8x98)': Jump to Vigrid System. *'Hidden Nav 1 (93x75)': Ambush Point between Nav 7 and Nav 8. Facilities and Commodities *''System Demographics - 60.66% Kilrathi, 30.33% Terran (Confederation), 9.01% Other.'' *Skafloc Mining Base (Population: 270 (Settlement); 95.76% Kilrathi, 2.13% Terran (Confederation), 2.11% Other; Government: Council (Local Miner's Guild); ECON -15; CLTR +5; ORDR -25; INFO -25; CRPT -25; Qualities: Holy Site (Temple of Sivar); Item Limit: 1/¤15; Buy-Back Limit: ¤150; Meals: Low Quality; Lodging: 0-Star; Medical: None; Repairs: None; Major NPCs: 2/200, 9/100). **Guild Offices: Merchants Guild **Corporate Offices: Hurston Dynamics, Bartok Industries, Paulsen Kinetics **Outfitters: Clothing/Containers, Comestibles, Scanners/Computer Technologies **Other Facilities: Bank, Bar **Kilrathi Clan Representation: nar Caxki, nar Qarg, nar Kiranka, nar Raghitagha, nar Sihkag. **'Available Commodities at Campaign Onset': *** Iron - ¤42, 3 units *** Plutonium - ¤923, 17 units *** Tungsten - ¤82, 98 units *Valgard Military Prison (Population: 263,621 (Large City); 60.57% Kilrathi, 30.33% Terran (Confederation), 9.10% Other; Base Administration: Government: Autocrat (Confederation Base CO); ECON +20; CLTR -20; ORDR +25; INFO +25; CRPT +10; Qualities: Asocial, Asocial, Military Installation, Seat of Learning (Valgard Re-Education Facility), Strategic; Item Limit: 47/¤27,500; Buy-Back Limit: ¤162,500; Valgard Militia HQ: Government: Autocrat (Militia CO); ECON +0; CLTR -5; ORDR +30; INFO +15; CRPT +15; Qualities: Asocial, Depressed, Intolerant (Prisoners), Military Installation, Strategic; Item Limit: 36/¤21,250; Buy-Back Limit: ¤121,875; Prison Population: Government: Theocracy (Cult of Sivar); ECON +15; CLTR +10; ORDR -10; INFO +25; CRPT +15; Qualities: Impoverished, Impoverished, Impoverished, Liberal, Military Installation; Item Limit: 42/''Bartering Only''; Buy-Back Limit: ¤0; Meals: High Quality; Lodging: 5-Star; Medical: Major Surgery; Repairs: Capital Ship; Major NPCs: 1/1,000, 6/900, 24/800, 48/400, 96/200, 192/100). **Guild Offices: Mercenaries Guild **Corporate Offices: Broken Claw Agency **Outfitters: Comestibles, Communication Technologies, Weapon Accessories/Ammo/Batteries **Other Facilities: Clinic, Ship Dealer **Kilrathi Clan Representation: All. **''Transportation Available: Average Quality'' **'Available Commodities at Campaign Onset': *** None Vigrid Vigrid is a star system in the Sa'Khan Quadrant; its name in Kilrathi is T'rel Pakh. It features Demon's Eye, a base operated by the pirate group known as Morgan's Raiders. (History, During the War, Current Status) 121 ships per day, population 8k, 19th largest economy at 4.47G Oskopnir original name of the base. Of course, wreckage of KIS Sivar is in this system. At campaign onset, it's run by Morgan's Raiders, a minor pirate clan. This base will eventually house the Demon's Eye Pack; taking over the base is an early campaign mission. The player group will have the option of what to do with the Terran population and the commodities in the exchange when they take over the base. Notion is there to let the players "upgrade" their base up until towards the end, when the Confederation Marines come in and kill almost everybody. Nav Point Reference *'Nav 1 (42x7)': Demon's Eye Pirate Base / Asteroid Field. *'Nav 2 (59x24)': Jump to Charon System. *'Nav 3 (94x85)': Jump to Orestes System. *'Nav 4 (84x97)': Jump to Valgard System. *'Nav 5 (41x53)': Jump to Kabla Meth System. *'Nav 6 (19x49)': Jump to T'Rel Meh System. *'Hidden Nav 1 (86x84)': Asteroid Field between Nav 2 and Nav 4 and between Nav 3 and Nav 5. Facilities and Commodities *Demon's Eye Pirate Base (Population: 7,640 (Small Town); 58.71% Kilrathi, 29.35% Terran (UBW), 11.94% Other; Government: Anarchy; ECON -15; CLTR -15; ORDR -65; INFO +10; CRPT +25; Qualities: Anarchy, Infamous; Item Limit: 12/¤1,690; Buy-Back Limit: ¤9,750; Meals: Moderate Quality; Lodging: 2-Star; Medical: Minor Surgery; Repairs: Vehicle; Major NPCs: 1/500, 7/400, 14/200, 28/100). **Guild Offices: Thieves Guild **Corporate Offices: None **Outfitters: Weaponry, Armor, Clothing/Containers, Tools/Wilderness Gear, Communication Technologies **Other Facilities: Clinic, Ship Dealer, Bar **Kilrathi Clan Representation: nar Caxki, nar Kur'u'tak, nar Kiranka, nar Sutaghi, nar Sihkag. **'Available Commodities at Campaign Onset': *** Brilliance - ¤222, 21 units *** Ultimate - ¤1158, 57 units *** PlayThing™ - ¤49, 33 units ---- NEXT: 6.3: Antares Quadrant PREVIOUS: 6.1: Deneb Quadrant TOP ----